moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhanaz Mahazan
}}A former Draenei of unexpected persuasions, the Draenei formerly known as Anhad the Singh was the token Draenei of the Citrine Eagles. However, he has now redeemed his family's legacy as Lord of Mahazan County and become a fierce Man'ari of the Burning Legion. With two large swords in his hands and a fierce temper, this Eredar is a threat to all who oppose him. = History = Born on the planet Argus, Anhad grew up in the less refined parts of Argus. His father was a Baron of these lands, giving Anhad unlimited immunity to the law. In these lands, Anhad would spend his time abusing his power as a symbol of his pride. Only his uncle, Buhman, would attempt to set Anhad straight. Buhman would teach Anhad the ways of the light as well as the value that life had to the world and why it must be preserved. Yet, Buhman was the only ray of light in a world of pride and power. When Argus fell to corruption, his family split over whether to join or not. On one hand, the Legion promised immense power, and on the other there was the wisdom of the prophet. Buhman knew Anhad would follow his father blindly to continue his arrogant abuse of power; thus, Buhman acquired a potion that would change his mind. This potion would only work, if Anhad drank every drop. However, when Buhman made the purchase, he tripped. Thankfully it appeared that the bottle was intact----but unknown to him, one drop of the potion flew out. After the several crossroads, they finally landed on Draenor. To prevent Anhad from loosing his mind after the forced decision, they both underwent the trading business among the orc clans of Draenor. Anhad and Buhman learned Orcish and were at least able to communicate and trust a few of the orcs. But when they became corrupted, Anhad hid amongst the bodies of the dead as his former friends butchered his people before his eyes. How could his allies do this? How could the light forsake him? All of these questions bore too much on Anhad and he snapped. He had made his choice on what he was. The light may be the reason he was alive, but he could become stronger than the light. And he could be the actual salvation for his people. Anhad's determination and longing for life pushed him to the Exodar ship, even though he was 'selected' to be murdered--a secret Buhman yet again hid from Anhad to save his own life. After landing on Earth, Anhad stepped out eager to make a new life. Anhad and Buhman left their family behind in hopes of honor and avoid the vile fel corruption As Anhad had exposure to orcs, as well as his own bottled up rage, he made a skilled warrior, running into the battle with two freakishly large blades in hand and smashing through his enemies with unrivaled speed and ferocity. While in the Citrine Eagle, Anhad may have been a powerful force. While in the Eagles, he met a strange gnome named Bon. Bon asked him to test a potion to which he did. Afterwards, Bon had adopted Anhad as a test subject under the guise of him as a student. The first activity they were given was for Anhad to try runic magic. On his arm, Bon inscribed a rune of ice. Eventually Bon learned that anger drove Anhad's power, and the rune was replaced with a rune of fire. It was through these lessons, that both men began to view each other as a friend. Bon would build trinkets and show Anhad secrets; Anhad would give him piggy bank rides and tell him jokes. However, one day Bon pushed the line. He had been discovered as having plague agents on him and was punished. This tore at Anhad as he could not hurt an Eagle, but did not want to see Bon in pain. Eventually the wounds of crime and pain healed. But, time can only heal so much. Eventually, Bon had become imprisioned again for a similar deed. But this time, he did not leave. Guards one day found him lying dead on the ground. This wrecked Anhad emotionally. This wrecked his consciousness, or rather the consciousness of the potion. The effects of the potion had began to wear off, and Anhad began to revert slowly over the course of his employment into his original self: an arrogant noble. Eventually, Anhad went into banking to serve as a muscle. He would intimidate debtors into paying up. However, fate would alter the course of his life forever. While traveling between different keeps, he came across an Eredar he had known from the past. The Eredar came to his knees out of respect. He had been on a mission to retrieve Anhad. After a small amount of conversation, Anhad found out his father was unable to lead the keep and that Anhad would be able to reclaim his lost power. Perhaps if Anhad had been more like Buhman or if he had been given the complete potion, his situation and choices would be different. But, Anhad is Anhad. Anhad took the hand of the Eredar and left his past with the Draenei to dust. And with a new beginning began a new name: Dhanaz Mahazan. = The Sargerite Legion = Dhanaz was employed under the Eredar Lord known as Jadix the Archbreaker. As his trusted member, he was often however under the foot and abuse of his demonic master. However, the only force of pure joy he received was being able to torment and torture the souls that he had encountered. His Legion army was focused on harrasing and engaging the Kaldorei forces of Azeroth. Dhanaz was responsible for hunting down and killing the Kaldorei Lieutenants and small camps as to slowly trim the way for the Legion invasion. However, he was later moved to the main force in retreiving a precious artifact that was capable of summoning demons from the Kaldorei Initiative. He along with warlock Cinder Fel were successful in dealying the Kaldorei from his Eredar Lord and the Legion was successful. During the Tournament of Ages in the year 37 LC, Dhanaz infiltrated the tournament to scan and analyze the warriors who would be a threat to him. There he noticed Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow; the forsaken was selling powerful ghouls and other undead, and in an effort to prove his loyalty to his Lord, he purchased the undead and delivered it to him as a present. However, when he delivered the gift, he was brutally punished at the whims of his master as the gift was destroyed. The excuse given was that he was not ordered to go there, despite there not being any orders against him from going. Some time later, the warlock known as Cinder Fel deffected from the Legion, and Dhanaz was blamed for her escape by his Lord for their close bond. He was heavily beaten and tortured as the Legion delighted in freezing and beating him to a near bloody pulp. Finally, the last straw to insanity was the threat that Jadix's personal pet the shadow priest Siihara. The mere mention of her powers drove Dhanaz past the brink of insanity and into the state as a broken shell of what the former Draenei had hoped for: The Legion did not care for him despite his birth and titles; he was just a mere foot soldier. With Jadix still in power, his status was even further reduced to that below an imp despite all his former achievements. The Forces of the Sargerite Legion were then immediately pulled back to Argus after the Sargerite Keystone opened the way to the broken planet. Again, that division was sent in to deal with the Kaldorei that were now on the offensive. After being pushed back from the Antorus Wastes, a portal was made to their space ship, the Kathranax. However, a Draenei woman known as Hospitaler Elsaria among the Kaldorei fled in with the portal and was captured by Dhanaz in secret. Dhanaz looked at this woman and began to develop sinister ideas. He immediately chained and began to torment her mind as he returned to Argus to assemble what forces he had left. The Draenei was brutally raped and abused everyday since her imprisonment in the effort to bare the Eredar a viable heir. The Fall of Mahazan With his own investments, he acquired a small Legion warship and was given permission to engage in an attack to delay any further advances from the other forces of the Alliance. Dhanaz targeted Stormwind and with fellow Eredar forces he began to encroach on Stormwind territory. However, he was interceppted right at Duskwood by Shadowtalon Company. However, despite this delay the forces of Stormwind were defeated and the brave Duke Nathul Furlbrow was personally defeated. With nothing to stop him, Dhanaz had succesffuly implemented enough losses to the Stormwind military might to delay their arrival to Argus. He thus retreated before more Stormwind forces would arrive to overwhelm him. Now with his pride and worth restored, he returned to Argus to rule Mahazan County, as he continued his torment of Elsaria. The County was soon restored to its former pride and status as a valued location for the trading of hides and meats for the various fel corrupted fauna that roamed in those lands. Furthermore, raw fel itself was also a massive export for the rivers of fel that surrounded the land. The Army of the Light noticed this commerce. When the forces of Stormwind finally did arrive, they sent The First Regiment to apprehend and reclaim that County. Furthermore, the Kaldorei forces of The Hundred Glaives sent an agent to resuce the Prisoner of War Elsaria. The battle was hard and intense as Mahazan sent out his army to contest against the fighting first. Unfortunately, both sides were spent thin with the massive demands of the Legion and Lord Maxen Montclair's desire to not overextend. Thus the battle was 100 soldiers of Stormwind against 140 demons. However, with the pressence of a heavily trained First Company and a mighty Alliance airship, the battle quickly turned in the favor of the Alliance. With a secret tunnel to the inside of the County's castle, a few soldiers were able to find and kill the Eredar and rescue the POW. = Appearance = As a man'ari, Mahazan has deep red skin. He has several appendages that hang from his face. Previously he would wear a plate of armor that would resemble the strength of the dragons. But now, he has adorned his father's previous armor as well as a tabard that represents the newest division of Sargeras: The Sargerite Legion. His chest is a see of scars, but despite this he holds on to a rune of fire that had been carved on his right arm from Bon. He carries two large blades of the Legion on his back as well as a grudge against Azeroth. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Eredar Category:Demon Category:Man'ari